Cant Remember to forget you
by bree cx
Summary: Ally Dawson, now 22, has just graduated college and reconnected with an old best friend 'Trish' , but somehow, something is missing. Could it be love? What happens when she comes face to face with the guy she thought she loved in high school? Will she let him back in? Or turn him down for breaking her heart? ::bad language appears sometimes:: May become Rated M layer on..::
1. memories

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my new story, and I hope you guys like it c: They're all a little older now, but still the same fun 'teens' they used to be cx anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 1! Oh it's also written in Ally's POV, for now cx**

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE 2014 GRADUATING CLASS OF NYU!" Yelled the principal.

Aww yes. 'Ally Dawson, you have done it. You have graduated college from one of the best universities in the world, and you couldn't be happier' I thought to myself. But the truth is? I'm not as happy as I should be...I just feel like something is missing.

"Ally, darling! We are so proud of you!" My parents said running up to me. "Lets hurry home, we are going out tonight to celebrate!"

"Guys, we really don't have to. Besides, I'm not really up to it" I said, trying my best to be polite.

"But, Ally, your family is waiting for us! Even Trish!"

Trish? Trish De La Rosa? My old bestfriend? God, I haven't seen her in pretty much four years! Since high school graduation to be exact.

"Fine. I'll go. But, how did you guys even find her?" I asked.

"Well, she graduated from Colorado state, last month, and she's moving here to NY to get started in her fashion career." My mom said happily.

Hmm, maybe this could be fun...I'll get to see one of my old best friends tonight. What the hell right? It will get my mind off of this sudden emptiness I'm feeling.

* * *

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna go upstairs and find something to wear. I'll meet you guys down here in a bit" I said to my parents before walking upstairs to my room.

Ugh. What am I supposed to wear!? I'm 22 for God's sake, and I'm rummaging through my closet like a 16 year old girl.

I finally see my favorite red dress on the top shelf and reach for it. Barely managing to pull it down, considering my short 5'2 height. But when I get it down, something else falls with it.

A box.

But not just any old box, no. A medium sized red container marked "Memories: A&A"

God no. Why the hell did I have to keep it!? I should've thrown it out years ago. But I just couldn't, everything in there has so much meaning to me, especially the silver heart necklace engraved "A&A forever and always"

Psh. Boy was that a lie.

As I'm rummaging through the box, all the memories start to come pouring back. Four years worth of hurt, sadness, anger, and...love. Yes. I was in love at 17, 18, whatever age. But, I was also hurt.

I remember that night perfectly. The night, I lost my everything.

-_flashback senior year 2010-_

_"Hey Ally!" Trish yelled to me. "Are you excited for prom as much as I am!?"_

_I sighed. "Yeah, but...Prom is tomorrow night, and I still have no date."_

_"Please, you know the only reason Austin hasn't asked you is because he's going to do it perfectly. You know him, besides, he is your best friend of three years, and boyfriend of almost two." She smirked._

_"You're right, Trish. Maybe I'm just worrying. Anyway, who's your date?"_

_She hesitated before answering. "...Umm...Dez!"_

_I just about squealed. "Omg are you serious!? I always knew you two would end up together. "_

_"Yeah, anyway, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow!" She said before leaving._

_Just then, Austin came walking through._

_"Hey beautiful"_

_"Hi handsome" I smirked. "What brings you here?"_

_He smiled, but it quickly vanished, being replaced with a sorry expression._

_"Ally?" He said taking my hand, "I feel terrible. I know prom is tomorrow and I still haven't asked you, but...It's just because I wanted to make it perfect. And unfortunately, I came up with nothing."_

_I smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes. "Austin, I don't care if you didn't get to spell prom in the sky in fireworks, I just want you to ask me."_

_He smiled back. "This is why I love you. So...Ally Dawson? Will you go to prom with me?"_

_"Yes."_

_-xxx-_

_Skipping ahead, tonight, this very moment actually, prom is going on. It's even more amazing than I ever imagined. The best part though? I get to experience it with my two best friends and my wonderful boyfriend._

_"Trish, have you seen Austin? It's been almost a half hour since he came back from the restroom"_

_"Sorry Ally. I haven't, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon." She said._

_Maybe she's right. _

_"Yeah, I guess I'll just go looking for him"_

_I walked around the large hallways of the banquet hall where prom was being held. I had been looking for an hour, and I was just about ready to give up, but then...I saw something that broke my heart into a million pieces. There before me, making out with My mortal enemy/bully Kira,...was my so called amazing boyfriend, Austin Moon._

_"Ally wait!" He called. But I didn't turn back. I just ran. I can't believe he would do something like this! I loved him! And I thought he loved me to. But apparently, I was so wrong._

_-end of flashback-_

After that night, I didn't see Austin again. Not until graduation. But even then, I didn't talk to him, I had to act happy and peppy for my family and friends. Why? Because I didn't tell anyone what happened. They just assumed we were doing a long distance relationship because we were attending different colleges.

It hurt to lie to them, but I didn't need the sympathy. It was simple. My boyfriend cheated on me, and turned into an asshole that I no longer wanted to see again. And I guess I did a pretty good job, seeing how I have no idea where he went to school for the past four years...

I quickly sealed the red container back up, and returned it to its former place in my closet. 'I'll finally throw it out later...' I told myself before walking down stairs.

"Honey, you ready to go?" My dad asked.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**so. The reason this chapter is so short, is because it's a prologue. I didn't wanna make it to Long if you guys didn't like it. So I'd appreciate if you leave a review, PM me or follow, and let me know what you think. As soon as I have a few reviews, like 2 or 3, I'll update. Thanks! :))**


	2. awkward reunions

**A/N: Hey guys, just because I git a few updates so quickly, I decided I'd thank you guys with another chapter tonight. Enjoy and thanks for reading! :))**

* * *

When we arrive at Ihop, it's crowded with my family and friends. And I know what you're thinking...'you just graduated college, and they take you to Ihop!?' Well, yeah, I mean it's still only 10 o'clock in th morning, plus, my parents are not rich...

"Ally, I'm so proud of you honey." Says my grandma Lilia after I take a seat at the large table. "Forgive me, but my old mind forgets a lot. WHATwas your major and degree in?"

I smiled. "It's ok gran. And actually, I'm a double major. I graduated with master's in Psychology and Musical arts"

"Well, thankfully you have Psychology Als. Because we all know you have a bazillion chance of making it in the music biz." Spoke my uncle Jared.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

You see, my parents, or, my entire family in general never understood my love for music. To them, it was a hobby, but for me, it was a way of life, a passion.

I never really got to play music until freshman year of high school. Which was when I met Dez, Trish, and...Austin. we all became best friends instantly through music. And when Austin and I became partners, it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was the songwriter, because I had terrible stage fright...(Yeah, used to...I finally over came it about two years ago) and Austin was the singer. We asked Trish and Dez to help out too, and it was perfect. We only got a little up in our career though, because once we broke up, everything changed. We went our separate ways, and haven't seen each other since...

"Ally!" Screams a familiar voice.

"Oh my God. Trish! How have you been? You look amazing!"

Trish is way different than I remember her in high school. She's lost some Weight, and instead of going all out with the animal print, her outfit is proper and sophisticated with just a splash of cheetahs here and there.

"Right back at you Ally!" She says.

Most of my family looks puzzled...except for my parents, so I introduce her.

"Oh, sorry guys, this Is Trish De La Rosa. We were best friends back in high school."

-nice to meet you!

-Oh you're Trish!

-hi I'm...

I heard from around the table. It was sort of funny though, hearing them try an communicate.

"Anyway, let's go to the omelet bar and catch up" I tell Trish.

She nods and follows behind me.

"So" she begins. "Dating anyone New lately?"

"Actually,...I'm sort of in an open relationship with this guy named Elliott"

"Really?" She asks shocked. "When did you and Austin break up? I thought you two were still going strong?"

Yeah...I...Umm...when I said I told no one, that included Trish.

"Umm...Austin and I actually broke up the night of prom."

"Ally why didn't you tell me?" She asks dumbfounded.

"I really didn't want your guy's sympathy. It was just a part of life, a phase in high school ok? "

"Fine" she sighed. "But I'm going to need more details later."

We walked back to the table where Trish sat down, but before I got to MY seat, I bumped into a tall, muscular figure.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" it said.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me up." I replied.

I didn't get a good look at him before he walked away because my eyes were shut due to the pain in my arm, but, for some reason, when we touched, I felt like I was being electrocuted. Weird...

"Ally are you alright?" My father asks.

"Yeah, just some clumsy guy bumped into me. That's all."

"Ohhh speaking of clumsy guys, has Elliot asked you to be his official girlfriend yet?" Asks my fourteen year old cousin Jasmine. God, my family is so nosy .. Because as soon as she says that, all eyes are on me.

"Umm.." I say flabbergasted. "No. But, I'm not worried about it. Honestly? I don't feel like this relationship is going anywhere"

"Als. You'll know when and if he's the one. But no pressure, if he turns out not be your night in shining armor, you'll find one eventually." The wise words of my mother.

"Thanks guys" I say, and we all return to our breakfast.

* * *

"So, You spending the night here?" I ask Trish, assuming because she's placing a bag on my bedroom floor.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. You're parents said it was cool"

I chuckled. "I don't, besides, like old times right?"

"Yeah." She smiled back. "Speaking of old times, I still need the details of why you dumped Austin at prom."

I was caught off guard. "Trish, I didn't dump him for no reason. I was in love with him for crying out loud, but when I saw him kissing Kira Starr, it broke my heart into a million pieces. HE broke my heart into a million pieces. I thought what we had was special, but apparently not."

"Ally" Trish speaks. "I'm sorry, I swear if I would've known Austin cheated on you, I would've pumbled his pretty little face." She says, making me laugh.

"It's alright. Anyway, enough about my crappy love life. What's going on with you?"

"Well," she begins. "What would you say if I had been dating Dez for the past four years?"

"Oh my God Trish. That's wonderful! I knew you'd be perfect for each other. But, wait...did he go to Colorado State too then?"

"Yupp" she says. "No offense to him, but I didn't think he was smart enough to get in." She laughed. "But that's not all...I'm pregnant!"

"That's amazing!" I yell. "How many months?"

"One. I barely found out yesterday."

"I'm so happy for you and Dez." I say pulling her into a hug." I wish I could say I have my best friends back, but that would only be partially true. I mean, I have you now, since you're moving here, and most likely Dez, since he's the father. But, I still wouldn't have Austin even if I wanted to. I don't even know where he went to school, or if he even did go to school.."

"Me either" she says. "Dez talked to him for a while after graduation, only small talk.

But the past year or so, he completely lost track of him."

"Oh" I say. "That's probably for the best. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if I saw him."

* * *

"Mom, I heading to the store to get some snacks for Trish and I. I'll be back around 7!" I tell my parents and then head out to the car.

"Ok be careful!"

When I arrive at 7-eleven, its pretty vacant.. creepy If you ask me.

I go trough the isles grabbing chips, ice cream, chocolate, wine..Hey, were both adults...Wait, Trish can't drink! She's pregnant...

I turn around to go put it back, when someone knocks me down accidentally.

"Sorry,about that."

Hmm I recognize that voice. It's the same guy from Ihop.

"It's fine, but we have to stop meeting like this." I chuckle.

This time, I do get a look at his face, and what I see, is not what I expect.

"Ally? Ally Dawson?"

Oh no. This can't be happening...

"Austin...?"

"Yeah" he says blankly. "What are you doing here? how have you been?"

'_oh I don't know, let's see. After I caught you cheating on me, I became depressed and never saw you again because I went to college. And now, my family is pressuring me into a relationship with some guy I have zero feelings for. So yeah, I've been better.' _I think to myself. But I end up saying:

"I'm ok"

"Oh, that's good, I think" he replies. "So, you live around here?" He asks catching me off guard.

"What? Oh, umm yeah, I just graduated from NYU today..."

Damn it. Why am I telling the guy who broke my heart this!?

"Congratulations. I always knew you'd be successful." He says blushing, realizing what he just said.

"Thanks, but. I have to go"

"Ally wait!" He yells, bringing back that memory... "this might be weird, but, is there by any chance we could meet for coffee or something?"

"Sure..." I say hesitant at first.

We exchange phones and put In our numbers.

"Well, bye.." I say, and then head to my car.

It's strange really. The one time in four years I actually start thinking of him, and he shows up out of the blue!? Seriously. Does fate hate me?

I drive until I reach home, and walking through the front door, I can't help but feel a little happier than I was earlier...and I don't know why.

* * *

**omg guys. Thanks so much for the reviews! I know it's only a few, but a least I know people are enjoying it. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review cx**

**-P.S (VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!) I've decided I'd let you guys give me as ideas. Ok, here's the prompt. We know Ally is in an awkward relationship with Elliot at the moment, but next chapter, we find out Austin has a girlfriend of his own...that's where you guys come in. PM me or review and comment some ideas as to how her character is. Like:**

**-her name**

**-is she short? Tall?**

**-is she nice? Snobby? Foreign?**

**-her personality? Like sporty? A diva? Slutty? Does she have a job? If so, what is it?**

**Yeah, there's a basic list of things I need. Cx but feel free to give me other ideas ASAP please. Remember, the faster I get reviews or PMs with ideas, the faster I'll update. I'll choose the best idea, and giving them a shout out next chapter. Thanks for reading and love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, 7-eleven, or Ihop.**


	3. double dating

**A/N: ok, so you guys wanted me to update quickly, and since its my BIRTHDAY today and I'm in a good mood, I'd thought I give you guys what you wanted c: **

**Ohh I almost forgot. (Vanessa211 and greenpowergrl) both of you helped me a lot, so I decided to combine both your ideas! I think you guys will like what I come up with. Anyway, with out further ado, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Ally, I Know I haven't been the best boyfriend, but I was wondering if you'd like to take us to the next level. You know, an actual closed relationship?"

Ugh. Elliot is nice, but...I don't want anything to do with him! At least not a relationship. I sigh.

"Elliot, I don't know. I just-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Ally, please. How about we go out to dinner Friday and then you can decide?" He asks politely.

Ugh.

"I'll think about it." I say leaving his apartment.

* * *

When I get home, no one is home. Mom and dad are working, and Trish is on her way to pick up Dez from the airport. Oh,yeah, did I mention they're staying with us for a month or so?

Everything in my life is so confusing right now. I've just graduated, but everything seems to be opposite my side! So I do the only thing I can. I take out my old journal/songbook, that I haven't written in since high school, and open it to a clean page.

_Dear journal,_

_Wow. Long time no see huh? Well, more like long time no write...But anyway, A lot has happened since I last wrote in you. Remember that guy I used to love? Austin? Well, get this. After four years of trying to get over him, everything comes back. Just two weeks ago I ran into him at 7-eleven! We exchanged numbers and agreed to meet for coffee sometime. Weird right?_

_And call me crazy but, ever since that day, I can't get him out of my mind! He's like the gum on the bottom of my shoe. He never leaves. I don't know, maybe it's just a distraction my mind is creating until the whole relationship with Elliot blows over..._

_But..maybe it's not? Oh who am I Kidding. It totally is, and I'm sure of it..._

_Well, that's pretty much all I have to say for now, but don't worry, I have a feeling I'll be writing in you a lot more often._

_-xo Ally D._

I smile as I close my book. I feel like a teenager again. Except, I'm still nervous and stressed about life. I sigh. Maybe I need to relax and...take Austin up on that offer.

I pull out my phone, look for his number, and hit call.

"Hello..?"

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah. What's up Ally? How is everything?"

"It's ok, but I was wondering...is that offer for getting some coffee still open?"

I immediately feel nervous after asking, but he chuckles through the phone.

"Sure. When and where?"

"Umm...how about Starbucks on Maple Blvd. In an hour?"

"See you then" he says before hanging up.

-xxx-

The hour has gone by, and I'm now sitting in a booth. By myself. Waiting for Austin. Ppfftt typical guy. Always late.

After ten minutes of waiting, he finally waltzes in, looking absolutely gorgeous. Wait. Did I just say that...? Ehh, I guess I'm just saying the truth. He walks up to me and greets me as he sits.

He's wearing black skinny jeans, a dark blue v neck shirt, an unzipped hoodie, and a beanie. Gosh, even his messy hair is perfect.

'Ally snap out of it! This guy means nothing to you anymore! Why are you even here with him!?' My mind says to me.

That's true...He doesn't mean anything to me anymore...Well, I'm almost certain of it.

"So, what's going on? What's wrong?" He asks. Making me puzzled.

"Why would you assume something's wrong? I can't just get some coffee? I am a human being " I spat.

"Sorry." He says looking down. "It's just, Als. I mean,...Ally, I did know you quite well before...you know, but even though it's been a while, I know that you called me here to get your mind off things. And if they were something minor, you would tell your family. Not call ME. Not the jerk who messed up big time."

Wow. He is absolutely 100% right. How does he still know me so well?

I sigh. "Fine. You got me. It's just, I'm sort of in this open relationship with this guy named Elliot, and he wants to take it to the next level. Thing is,, I'm just not into him enough, and the pressure is on because my whole family is in love with him. Excluding me."

"Wow," he says. "But, it's your life isn't it? You shouldn't be with a guy you have zero feelings for, just to please your family."

"Yeah I guess" I say. "But, he wants me to have dinner with him on Friday and I don't know what to do."

"Say yes. Go to dinner with him." He says leaving me dumbfounded.

"Come again?" I ask confused as he chuckles.

"Yeah agree and go to dinner with him, but I have an idea. What if you have a double date? Yanno to ease the pressure if you decide to dump him."

"Oh, I know I'm dumping him. But who am I gonna get to double date with me?" I ask.

He stares at me for a second before answering. "I...could do it? I mean, I have a girlfriend. I'm sure she'd agree if I tell her your situation. She'd be cool with me helping out an old friend."

Friend? I don't like that word for some reason. And his girlfriend should know what she has...

"You sure? I mean, I can't ask you to do something like this."

"Ally. It's fine. I want to."

I nodded my head, knowing he'd never take no for an answer.

"Ok. I'll see you Friday then."

* * *

Friday night. 8 o'clock. The olive Garden. And here I am, awkwardly waiting for Austin and his girlfriend to show up while Elliot goes on and on about his job as a reporter and the new girl they just hired.

Oh Lord, he never shuts up about himself.

"Hey Ally. Sorry for being late." Austin said once he finally arrived.

"Hi. I'm-" said a girl next to Austin, who I assume is his girl friend.

"Lilian!?"

"Elliot!?"

They both say at the same time.

Me and Austin turn to each other. "How do you two know each other?" I asked Elliot and the girl I now know as Lilian.

She was blonde with piercing blue eyes about 5'5 or 5'6 and had a very thin figure which, by the way, was being exposed a little too much by her trashy outfit. In my opinion, she didn't look like Austin's type. From what I remember, he's usually into brunettes...

"Oh." Begins Elliot. " Lilian is the new reporter at the station I was telling you about."

"Yeah" Lilian cuts in. "He's been showing me the ropes, and I hear we're goin to be doing a story together."

I don't reply, because out of the corner of my eye, I see Austin just as confused as I am. Add the look of rage in his eyes...

This doesn't make sense. If she was his girlfriend, don't you think she would've told him about her new job? I sure as hell would've...

"So, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" Lilian says as she starts walking.

"And I left something in the car. I'll be back" Elliot adds.

When they're both gone, I immediately turn to Austin.

"Did you know about this? She didn't tell you she was a reporter!?"

He just shrugs. "I didn't know until now."

Well, this is awkward...and they're both taking forever!

"I'll be right back." I say to Austin. He nodes, and I begin looking for them.

When I go out to the parking lot, what I see doesn't quite surprise me...

Elliot and Lilian were making out.

To be honest, it didn't really hurt me like you'd expect. I have no feelings for Elliot, and I'm assuming he will be fine with out me once I dump his sorry ass.

But Lilian? I know nothing about her, except the fact that she's been cheating on the best guy she'll ever date, for who knows how long.

I walk back to my table to find an annoyed and waiting Austin.

"So, here comes our dates!" I fakely laugh because I see them coming towards us.

We sit down and resume dinner as usual.

Ha. Look at them. Trying to act like nothing happened. They're clueless to one thing though.

I KNOW THEIR SECRET.

* * *

**so, yeah. Hope you guys liked it! And btw, this is just a filler chapter for what I have coming next cx get ready for some major drama and the beginning to Auslly cx please, get excited, and leave a review. Love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, 7-eleven, or Starbucks**


	4. its just a coincidence

"Hey Ally! Why don't you and Trish go to the mall or something? I wanna stay and watch the super bowl with your dad!" Dez exclaims.

Trish and I nod in agreement. As she walks up to him to give him a goodbye kiss, I fake gag. "Please. You would be doing the same thing if Elliot were here." She says.

_'actually, no. I wouldn't. Because he's a lying, backstabbing bastard, who's cheating on me with Austin's girlfriend. But you wouldn't know that, because I haven't told anyone about running into him!' _I mentally say. But instead I roll my eyes.

It's been...Well, umm...different, now that Dez and Trish are living with me for a while...

-_flashback-_

_After that awkward dinner was done and over with, Elliot dropped me off at home, where I walked in to see a familiar red head talking to my father._

_"Dez? Is that you? " I ask in disbelief._

_"Who else would it be?" Trish says, walking into the living room and joining the conversation._

_Dez smiles and gives me a hug. "Great to see you Ally." He says. "It's been a while, and you certainly have changed."_

_"I've changed!?" I say surprised. "You have changed! I mean, what happened to your crazy random clothes you'd wear in high school? And no offense, but I was expecting you to have some pointless remark or joke"_

_Trish cuts in. "Actually, Ally, he still has those. I just made him promise to act normal for today. It's amazing what I can get someone to agree to, by taking advantage of my pregnancy hormones."_

_I chuckle at her comment and we all watch a movie, catching up on the past four years of our lives._

_So, here's what I've learned so far:_

_Trish is now a sophisticated woman, starting her fashion career, and is pregnant._

_And Dez, well...he's still Dez. Just a little calmer and smarter._

_In all honesty, I never would've guessed these two would be. But it's obvious that they're meant for each other._

_-end of flashback-_

"bye guys!" Trish and I wave at Dez and my dad, and then walk out to my car. And soon, we arrive at the mall.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Trish asks.

"Ehh, I don't know. I'm kinda hungry. Food court?" I say, and she nods.

Once we sit down, we immediately start eating our Mediterranean food. Man, this stuff is so good! But then, I remember I forgot napkins.

I get up to get some, and when I return, Trish is holding my phone gesturing for me to take it.

"Ally, Your 'Frenemy' is calling" she says.

Huh? Oh, yeah. That's right. I put Austin's contact under 'frenemy', since I still don't know if I hate him or not. Plus, it would be very hard to explain to my family or Trish right now.

"Oh, thanks." I say to her. "I should answer that real quick."

I sit down, and answer.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey Als. It's Austin, umm...do you by chance know where Lilian is? I know you hardly know her, but since she works with Elliot, I figured you'd have some info."

I think about it for a second. I bet she's probably somewhere screwing Elliot right now. Considering I haven't heard from him at all today either. But this dilemma is killing me...should I tell Austin what I know? And hope he takes it well? Or let him find out on his own...I sigh and begin speaking.

"Au-, I mean, frenemy," I say, quickly remembering Trish is listening.

"I haven't seen Lilian, or heard from her. But we need to talk. Theres someting I need to tell you, and I rather it be in person."

"Ok.." He responds. "But why did you call me frenemy?"

I fakely laugh. "Haha. Long story, I'll tell you later when we talk. And I'll text you in a bit about the time."

"Alright. I'll be waiting I guess. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hang up the phone, and to my surprise, NOT, Trish is bombarding me with questions.

"Who was that? And why do you guys need to talk?"

"Trish. Calm down ok? He's just an old friend, and I need to tell him about something I saw."

"Oohh so it's a HE?"

Damn it. Why did I say that!?

"Yeah."

"Who is it!?" She squeals.

Ugh. I might as well tell her. After all, I do want to try and become best friends again, and how do I expect that to happen by keeping secrets.

"Fine., But. If I tell you, it stays between us. AND you have to promise to not freak out."

She nods in agreement.

I take a deep breath. "It's Austin."

-x-

Her expression goes from happy, to confused, to angry, and confused again, all in the matter of two seconds.

"You mean, thee Austin? As in Austin Moon? High school sweetheart of yours?" She asks dumbfounded.

I nod.

"But, I thought you said you broke up and havent seen or talked to him since graduation?" She asks.

"No, that's true. I didn't even know he was here until the day you got here. Remember in the night I went to get some stuff for our sleepover?"

"Yeah..." she says.

"Well, I ran into him there at 7-eleven, and we exchanged numbers. We've been talking a lot lately."

She looks at me for a second. "Ally! This is huge! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Trish!" I say, mocking her tone. "Please don't make such a big deal of this."

"What about Elliot? Are you and Austin together!?"

"No." I say. "And right now, Elliot is the problem. In fact, that's what I'm meeting Austin to talk about. You see, Elliot and I double dated with Austin and his girlfriend Lilian a few nights ago, and I saw something that's been on my mind ever since."

"Which is?" Trish questions.

"Ok, I saw Elliot and Lilian making out..."

"Really? Omg Ally, I'm so sorry." She says with Sympathy.

"Honestly Trish? It doesn't bother me. I don't even have feelings for Elliot, so when I saw him with another girl, I didn't care, I didn't cry, nothing. But...It's Austin who I'm worried about. What if he really likes this girl? What if he's devastated. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Ally" Trish says. " just tell him. You'd want the same if it were the other way around right?"

I nod. She is right...

* * *

When Trish and I got home, I quickly texted Austin to meet me at my house. What!? He's coming over to talk...jeez.

So that explains why we're now sitting on my front lawn.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" He asks.

I try to back out of the question, but it's no use. I just have to stall...

"Austin? How much do you like Lilian?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. We've been together only about two months, and were not moving too quickly, so on a scale of 1-10? I guess about a 5'"

"Phew. That makes it a little easier for me to say this then." I say, taking a breath of relief. "Austin. Lilian is...cheating on you"

"What?" He says in disbelief. "How do you know? Are you lying? With who?"

"I promise you. I'm not lying! I saw her an Elliot kissing with my own eyes!"

"Wait." He pauses. "YOUR Elliot?"

I nod. "So, that means, my girlfriend is cheating on me with your boyfriend, and your boyfriend is cheating on you with my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Looks that way."

He then takes my hand. "Fine. If that's how it's going to be., then I don't care. If she's a cheater like you say she is, I want nothing to do with her."

"Really? So you're not hurt by her?" I ask shocked.

"NAHH. to be honest, I don't really like her that much. I was going to break up with her a while ago"

"What stopped you?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Truth is? I only dated her to make someone jealous."

"Oh" I say in understanding.

Now, I know what you're thinking. HE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS! But, that's impossible. They've been dating for two months, and I've been talking to Austin for about two weeks only. It's probably some model girlfriend he dated in college. Definitely not me...right? Yeah. Definitely...

Our conversation is interrupted when I hear my parents car pull up in the drive way.

"Ally can you help me with-" my mom begins, but she stops. "Austin Moon?"

I turn to Austin who nods and stands up.

"Yes Ma-am. Nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Sure has." Mom agrees.

"Austin is that you!?" I hear my dad yell.

He walks up to Austin and gives him a 'bro hug'

"Yeah Mr Dawson. Nice to see you as well."

"So, tell me. Where have you been these past years? After high school graduation, we never saw you again." My dad says.

Austin turns to me and gives me a look that says 'you-never-told-them?' And then quickly answers my dad's question.

"Uhh, I guess, we all just went our separate ways after high school...and, the past four years? I've been at MUNY. Just graduated, and...not to brag, but I'm currently waiting on some news regarding a record deal."

Wait. I did not know any of this! MUNY is not that far from NYU. How have I not ran into him before? And a record deal!? I can't believe he's still into music!

"Impressive." My parents say simultaneously.

"Well, I have an idea" says my mom. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night for dinner? It will be fun to have the four of you together again."

Austin nods, and just like that, my parents disappear into the house.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say and begin walking away. But he stops me.

"Wait, what did your mom mean by 'it will be fun to have the four of you together again'?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, Trish and Dez are staying with us. I literally ran into all of you guys after I graduated college." I say laughing. "One more thing. Tomorrow, try not to tick off Trish. Her hormones are all over the place, now that she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant!?" He exclaims.

"Yupp, and guess what? It's Dez's baby."

"Are you serious?" He asks and I nod.

"Wow. I missed a lot haven't I..."

I don't reply, because I'm frozen. Austin just kissed my cheek...and now he's getting into his car. What on earth told him it was ok to kiss my cheek!?

'Oh shut up. You liked it didn't you?'

What!? No. Austin and I are barely even back to being friends. Nothing more.

'Sureeee. Keep telling yourself that. There's a reason your two best friends and your ex boyfriend aka the only boy you've ever loved, have come back into your life right?'

Ugh. Surely, it's just a coincidence. Now would you leave me alone!?

...

Finally. The stupid voice in my head is gone. I can't believe I was really arguing with myself.

Pfft.

I awkwardly wave goodbye to Austin as he drives off, and I walk inside my house.

It's just a coincidence right?

* * *

**oh Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally. You are SO in denial. Lol well, hope you liked the chapter. By the way, drama is coming, now that Austin knows about Elliot and Lilian, and Ooohhh how do you think Dez and Trish will react to seeing Austin after all these years at dinner next chapter? Comment and leave a review. It's much appreciated! Thanks and love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, 7-eleven, or the super bowl c: **


	5. im sorry

**hello my lovelies. Here's another chapter of CRTFY! And can I just say, you have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews! If it weren't for your feedback and ideas, I'd have no motivation to continue on. So, thanks a bunch c: now...on to the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

*****Austin's POV*** (A/N ohh this is a first huh? Yeah, it's better for us to find out everything from his perspective first cx)**

I sigh taking a deep breath, as I walk up the front porch to the Dawson's.

I seriously am nervous...I mean, they have no clue why I disappeared, and I can't even imagine how Trish and Dez will react...

This is it Austin. If you want your 'plan' to work, here it goes...

I knock on the door, and not even a second later, it's opened to reveal a woman with Dark brown eyes and chocolate hair. Other wise known as Penny Dawson.

"Welcome Austin! Come on in, Ally and the others are in the tv room around the corner." She greets me.

"Alright, thank you Penny" I say, and then head to the tv room.

When I get there, already I hear voices. One I recognize as Ally, and the other two are vaguely familiar. It must be Trish and Dez.

I listen for a few minutes.

"Ally, what is the purpose of this dinner? I mean, Austin obviously left for a reason, and never came back. Why now? Who the hell does he think he is!?"

-"Yeah, and Austin and I were best friends, and after graduation, just like that, he broke contact with me. I honestly don't know how I'm going to react when he gets here."

Alright, I've heard enough. I sigh and walk back to the dining room where Penny and Lester are seated.

"They coming?" Asks Lester.

I shrug. "I don't know, I just went to the bathroom." I lie.

Shortly after, I then hear footsteps.

"Mom dad, is dinner 're- oh hey Austin." Ally says nervously.

I smile in response, but it soon disappears when Trish and Dez walk in.

"Long time no see Austin." Dez spats sarcastically. I don't blame him, I actually did abandon him. But I had no other choice.

You see, everything that happened, including Ally and I's break up, happened for a reason.

Let me backtrack.

It was towards the middle of senior year,around the time we came back from Spring break, and prom was just around the corner. I thought life couldn't get any better at that point, until I got a devastating call from the police. My mother and father were in a terrible car crash, and landed in the hospital. In critical condition.

My family had always been pretty well off, that is, until our bank was robbed and we lost everything. I then learned that for my parents to survive, I'd need a way of getting money for their operations, and Kira Starr, was just that.

Her father, known as Jimmy Starr, head of Star records, offered to buy one of my songs that Ally and I had written. But the catch? I had to date his annoying daughter, aka the girl who ruined my relationship.

This had gone on for two weeks with out anyone knowing, and I was so close to getting that money. But, it wouldn't have made a difference. My mother had passed just the night before, and my father, who couldn't stand being with out her, took his own life the next morning.

Yeah, I know what your thinking. 'Why did you continue seeing Kira after that?'

Simple. I didn't. Prom night was supposed to be fun, I was going to do something special for Ally, but that was rudely interrupted when Kira dragged me a way to the football field, and started kissing me. I could tell she somehow snuck alcohol inside, and she was drunk.

I desperately tried to get her to stop, but it was too late. There before us, was a short brown haired, petite figure. Ally had seen everything, and took off running. I tried to get her to listen to me, but she wouldn't even look at me. So after graduation, I stopped trying. I had just lost the love of my life, AND my parents. I was to depressed to talk to anyone, which is why I lost communication with Dez.

After a few weeks, it was finally time for me to go off to college, MUNY. To be honest, I was hoping I saw Ally there, but she was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until junior year in college that I learned Ally had attended NYU instead.

Yeah, I knew she lived here, not to far from where I lived. But she looked so happy, and by then, we were 20. She had most likely forgotten about me, and wouldn't care less about what I had to say.

But when we bumped into each other, twice, a few weeks ago, I made a choice. Ally was, and still is the only girl I'll ever love. And I have to find a way to prove it to her.

-x-

"You going to answer him?" Trish says annoyed, and snapping me back to reality.

I turn to Dez. "Dez, I know it's been a while, but if you let me explain sometime, I really hope we can be friends again."

He nods. "Fine. But, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to..."

Huh?

"Alright guys, let's sit down and eat now" says Penny.

We all take our seats. ( penny and Lester take the end seats, and the middle is Ally and I, and the other side is Dez and Trish)

Ugh, I can't take this anymore. It's been a half hour of the Dawson's treating me perfectly. If they had known the real reason for Ally and I's break up, they'd hate me right now. And I can't help but feel sad and sympathetic for the girl sitting next to me.

I take a deep breath. "Mr Dawson? Mrs. Dawson, there's something I have to say."

"What is is Austin?" Lester asks.

"You guys shouldn't be acting nice towards me. None of you should. Especially Ally."

They all look at me confused, but the only person I have my eyes on, is Ally.

"The real reason I suddenly disappeared after graduation, was Because Ally dumped me." I say, and her parents both gasp.

"She dumped me because she saw me kissing another girl at prom. Only,... it's only partially true." I then turn my attention back to Ally. "She kissed me. And I promise you, the only reason it even happened, was Because I needed something from her."

By now everyone is just staring at me. But, instead of having looks of hate and disgust, all the faces in this room have small smiles and hope tugging on their lips.

I walk up to Dez and Trish. "Dez, I'm sorry I was such an asshole, and that I shut you out. I was just to depressed to talk to anyone."

"And Trish" I say. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of my buddy and carrying his baby. That child is going to be the luckiest child in the world because you two are the parents."

They both smile and hug me, as do Mr and Mrs Dawson. But, there's still one person who hasn't said a word.

I walk up to her and look her straight in the eyes. "And last, but certainly not the least, Ally. I never wanted to hurt you ok? I was stupid for not telling you before you had to find out on your own. It killed me everyday not knowing if you were having sleepless nights because of me, sad, angry, because of me. But most importantly, what killed me the most, was not being able to hold you in my arms, tell you that you're beautiful. To kiss and hug you in public to show everyone around us that you were mine."

She still doesn't say anything, and I don't expect her to.

"Look, Als. I guess I'm just trying to tell you that I regret everything, and that I'm TRULY HONESTLY, sorry."

* * *

**awww I got so many feels writing this...cx So, looks like things might be okay now between Austin, Dez, and Trish. But what do you think Ally will say? How will she react? Will she accept his apology? Please leave a review, and tell me your guesses c: I honestly do appreciate all your feedback. **

**Well, goodnight! And I'll update soon. Love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**


	6. not yet

Chapter 6 Ally's POV

How dare he. HOW. DARE. HE!?

He thinks he can just apologize and everything will be fine? No. That is NOT how it works.

I sit there emotionless in my chair as Austin apologizes for everything he's done, but as much as I want to forgive him, I can't.

With out a word, I quickly stand up and head towards my room. FAST, and out of the corner of my eyes, I see Trish giving Austin some sort of look. I ignore it, and continue to run to my room, where, as soon as I arrive and shut the door, I take out my journal/songbook.

_Dear journal,_

_Remember Austin? Yeah? Well, since the last time I wrote in you, we've been talking and hanging out. At first I was hesitant about it, but then I began to realize why my life felt so empty. I needed something, someone who made me happy, and Austin was just that. So what did I do? I saw only the good, selective memory, and pushed what ever pain he caused to the back of mind. Honestly? I hadn't even remembered any of that since I started talking to him._

_But let me tell you. What he did? Just now? Brought back every single horrifying emotion I went through for four years._

_My mother invited him to dinner, and the next thing I know he's apologizing to everyone! Telling my parents about the break up! Why would he do that? And more importantly, why did everyone forgive him!? _

_Well, I guess that's one thing I'll need to figure out on my own. Till next time,_

_Love,_

_ A confused and anxious Ally D._

I sit there on my bed. Feeling sad, angry, hurt, shocked, any emotion you name, I'm feeling it. And what makes it worse? I never threw the box away. It's just staring at me...

I can't help it. I grab it off the top shelf of my closet and begin rummaging through it. What I find just causes me to break down more.

-Maroon 5 concert tickets, that's where Austin took me on our first date. He told me to keep them as a souvenir, so I did.

-Romeo and Juliet, not just the original movie, but every remake as well. On late nights when it was raining, Austin would stay over, and we'd watch them all until we'd eventually fall asleep in each other's arms. God...I miss that.

-A bright yellow (Austin's favorite color) guitar pick, the pick we used in Austin's first YouTube music video. We ended up getting 100,000 hits the first night! I remember how happy and proud team Austin was.

I laughed at the next item.

-it was a small piece of fabric from one of my old favorite shirts. Which, was stained with ink. That day was the first time I ever met Austin. It was freshmen year, third period, and Trish and I were sitting in the front row, while Dez and Austin were right behind us. I was pretty bored actually, and then I felt something cold hit my back. Austin, being the immature human being I fell in love with, nearly made his pen explode on me...and that's pretty much the story of how the four of us met and found out about our interest in music.

-A small scrapbook filled with hundreds of pictures of Austin, Trish, Dez, and I. But when I flipped to the last page, I couldn't bare it. It was my prom picture. How could a night so special and romantic, turn out to be the same reason I quit music? Same reason I dropped my dream of going to MUNY? The reason I lost the love of my life...?

I sighed, as I took out the last item in the box. It was the silver heart necklace Austin had given to me.

I admired it and loved it, but at the same time, I just wanted to throw the damn thing out the window. I actually considered it, until I heard my door creak open and someone began talking.

"Ally..? Can we..talk?"

"What do you want Austin!?" I spat, feeling a little guilty after I said it.

He walked over and joined me on my bed. Sitting very close, and weirdly, it didn't bother me.

"Als. Why did you freak out down there?" He asked.

Does he not get it?

"Austin, you don't get it. I kept our break up a secret for a reason! I didn't even tell Trish about it until like two weeks ago! And you know why I kept it hidden? Because I knew people would think I was stupid and an idiot."

He looked at me questioningly . "Ally. Why would anyone think you're stupid and an idiot?"

I sighed. "Because! Look at us Austin! Look at you. You're perfect in every single way! You have perfect hair, a perfect body, perfect voice, and I don't know about now, but you were always so kind and loveable. AND then there's me. Ugly, short, awkward Ally Dawson, who used to have stage fright. Unlike you, I don't have the perfect life and get any girl, or guy in my perspective, that I want. So yeah, people WOULD think I was an idiot for thinking you could ever love someone like me!"

He stared at me dumbfounded.

"Ally. You have it all wrong. You are not stupid or an idiot ok? You graduated from one of the best schools in the country for God's sake! And you sure as hell aren't ugly. You are the most beautiful and talented girl, scratch that. You are the most beautiful and talented woman, I have ever laid my eyes. And if anyone is an idiot, it's me. I should've went after you that night at prom. And maybe things would be different right now. And lastly, my life is not perfect. It's far from it actually, and It's the reason I lost everything my senior year. Including you."

I sat there in silence. If he's telling the truth, then why DID he do it?

"Austin." I say quietly. "Why'd you do it then? Why'd you kiss kira that night at prom?"

"It's complicated." He says looking down.

That's it.

"Austin! Do you seriously think I give a shit if its complicated!? You have no fucking idea how badly you hurt me! For the past four years I've spent my life wondering. Wondering why you did it. Was I not good enough for you!? Did kira give you something I wasn't ready to give up yet? And the worst part is, I still had hope that one day you'd find me, and tell me it was a mistake. But that never happened obviously. So tell me Austin. I just need to hear the truth from you so I can move on."

By now, I had tears streaming down my face, and every time Austin would try to wipe them away , I'd reject.

"Ally. I know I hurt you. I never meant to okay? And if the truth is what you want, then the truth is what you'll get."

I nodded in agreement, motioning for him to continue.

"It all started when we made that demo senior year. Things were looking good for team Austin weren't they? And we were at the happiest point in our relationship that we'd ever been in. Life was good, until my parents got in a severe car accident. Ally, my parents were in critical condition, and I needed a way to get money for their operations, because just a few months before, our bank was robbed and we lost everything. So, I had an idea. Jimmy, Kira's father, offered to buy one of my songs. On one condition, I had to go out with Kira.

It only lasted a few weeks, and believe me Ally, they were the worst moments of my life, because I knew i was cheating on you, but I had no other option. Sadly, I never got the money. Because my mother died the night before in a coma, and my dad took his own life to be with her. After that, I called everything off with Jimmy, with Kira. And that night at prom? When you saw us kissing, it wasn't intentional. She was drunk and pulled me to the football field and started kissing me. I tried telling her that it was over, and that I had No intention of dating her for real. But it was to late. You had seen everything, and wouldn't let me explain. I didn't blame you though, so after Graduation, I gave you your space. And the only reason I didn't try anymore, or talk to Dez, was because I was too depressed after losing my parents, and...the only girl I'll ever love."

It took a moment to process what he was saying, and now that I know his reason, I hate myself for not listening. I mean, I just found out that he lost his parents! Why couldn't he have told me? I would've understood. But then again, he could be lying to me, and he's still with Lilian. I think...

"What about Lilian? Don't you love her?" I asked softly.

He looked at me with a -are-you-serious-? Kind of look.

"Not at all. Not ever. I broke up with her, and Ally, I Know you probably don't want to bear this, but...I'm still in live with you. Actually, I never stopped loving you."

Did I hear that right? Did Austin say he still loves me?

I'm caught off guard, because the next thing I know, he's leaning in, and surprisingly, so am I. When I feel his hot breath on my face, I realize it's really happening. His lips are now on mine, moving in perfect synch. God, it's been ages since I've felt something so special in a kiss. But, after a few seconds, I quickly pull away.

He looks at me confused.

"Austin, I'm sorry. I can't. Even if you had a reason for cheating on me, it doesn't change the fact that you put me through hell these past four years. I was a mess Austin!. I, I think we should go back downstairs. I can't do this. I just can't. Not right now. Not yet."

He nods sadly in understanding, and walks past me downstairs.

I feel proud for standing my ground, but a the same time, I'm wondering if I made a mistake. Because truthfully, I never stopped loving him either. But, I didn't realize that until just now.

And Maybe , in time, I'll learn to trust and forgive him in the near future. But right now, all I can tell myself...is..not yet Ally. Not yet...

* * *

**wow. Hmm, Ally's not going to give in just yet. She needs Austin to understand that just because he did it for a reason, it still doesn't change all the damage he's caused her mentally. I actually enjoyed letting Ally stand her ground in this chapter. It's What I would be done c: Leave a review with any ideas or feedback you guys might have c;**

**So, I've decided on how I'm going to be updating. I'll have a new chapter up every 2-3 days, and sometimes It might be sooner. Lol Id love to write everyday for you guys, but unfortunately, I have school and practice afterwards. **

**And lastly, I'd like to give a shout out to :: LuckyStarz910 :: for inspiring this chapter. I literally planned the whole chapter after reading your review. So thank you! :))**

**Till the next update, stay cool and please continue to review. Love you guys! :))**


	7. one last dance

Chapter 8

It's been a week since I've talked to Austin. I mean, I hate to leave him clueless and hurt, but...then again, that's exactly what the bastard did to me! For four years!

Trish tried to get me to accept his apology, but I explained that I wasn't ready.

_-flashback-_

_After my discussion with Austin, we both went downstairs and resumed our places at the table with out a word._

_"Well," my mom said, noticing the awkward tension. "Ally, your father and I are going to the post office to pick up a package from your grandparents. Well be back in an hour or so." _

_I nodded, and just like that, once they were gone, Austin and I were pulled from our seats. Him by Dez, and me by Trish. She lead me into my bedroom, and locked the door._

_"Ally, what happened right now. With you and Austin?" She asked._

_I shrugged. "It's nothing Trish. He just basically told me that he cheated because he needed money for his parents operation.-"_

_She cut me off. "Woah. Operation?"_

_"Yeah they were in a car crash, and In order to get the money from Jimmy, he had to pretend to date kira, and apparently I saw it mistakenly. But, he was too late. He told me that both his parents died."_

_She looked at me shocked. "And then what happened?"_

_I sighed. "He told me that he never stopped loving me...and then we kissed..."_

_She squealed. "OH MY GOD. ALLY! But why are you both acting so glum? You're happy about this right?l_

_"Trish. It's not that easy. Yeah, maybe he had a reason to be in a 'fake' relationship with Kira, but it still doesn't change the fact that he broke my heart. If he would've told me about the whole money kira thing, I would've trusted him to pretend. But no. Instead he lied to me, and I find out on what's supposed to be the most romantic night of my life. So, I'm sorry if I'm acting so glum, but I can't forgive him. Eventually, maybe. But not right now."_

_She sighed and nodded in understanding before we both went downstairs._

_-end of flashback-_

After that, I guess she understood, but she's been dropping suttle hints and questioning me.

Anyway, at least one good thing came out of a bad situation...

Elliot finally dumped, and is now, and I quote, "happily in love with Lilian"

Pfft. When Austin dumped her, she ran to Elliot and he dropped me like that. But it didn't bother me, I was glad to be rid of him. Not that he's a bad person, but I just didn't like him that way.

How did my family react? Let's just say...everyone understood. They were a little disappointed that I was still a single woman, but no one took it as hard as Jasmine.

She kept telling me stuff like "Ally! He was so perfect and nice! You guys are so good together! And his hair is just awesome."

Funny thing...I had a different person on my mind when she said that...

I shrugged and told her that I never really liked him, and she finally let it go. She's still mad because I'm single, but she's getting used to it.

Now, if only I could to...

* * *

Austin's POV (A/N YAYYY! Lol)

I don't get it. Yeah I know I hurt her, and believe me. I hate myself for it, but she didn't even acknowledge the fact that I said I was still in love with her. I bet she didn't even care about the kiss.

_-flashback-_

_Once Ally's parents left, Ally and I were tugged away._

_Trish and Ally disappeared upstairs, while Dez lead me to the living room._

_"Ok. First things first Austin. Of course I forgave you. But that's because I'm a dude. Ally, however, isn't..."_

_I rolled my eyes at his fact. Of course she's not! Typical Dez._

_He continued. "Believe me, I should know. Now that Trish is pregnant, she has these random mood swings and its hard for me to keep up with her. But you know why I do it? Because I love her. And...you still love Ally don't you?"_

_How did he know this? Is it that obvious?_

_"More than anything." I sighed._

_He smiled. "Then we need a plan. You're still into music right?"_

_"Yeah...what's that have to do with anything?" I asked._

_"Austin. Her 23rd birthday is coming up, and you didn't hear this from me, but I overheard her parents talking about having her surprise party at that one fancy hall on anker street. So I was thinking, why don't you confess all your feelings for her by writing a song, and singing it to her in front of all her family and friends? In my opinion, that would prove how much you're sorry."_

_Wow. For once Dez has come up with a good plan..._

_"That's perfect!" I yell to Dez. "There's just one problem. I can't write songs remember? Ally wrote all the ones I sang in high school."_

_He looked at me sternly. "Austin. If you still truly love her, you'll find a way."_

_I smiled and nodded. _

_See, this is why Dez and I were best friends in high school. Even though he could be extremely dorky and immature, he always came through for me. And that suddenly makes me hate myself for not talking to him all these years.._

_"Don't worry Buddy." Dez said. "Everything will work out, because I'm the love whisperer"_

_I chuckled at his comment, and soon later, the girls came down. _

_-end of flashback-_

Ever since then, Ally has been ignoring me the past week. But honestly, that's sort of a good thing. It gives me time to plan and write my song(s)

Ally's party is in two weeks, from what Dez told me, and I've already asked permission to come of her parents. They happily said yes. So now, it's down to waiting for the night of the party.

* * *

Ally's POV

Three weeks have now gone by without me talking to him. I still occasionally find myself dreaming about him, or doodling his name on random pieces of paper I find around the house. But, tonight I'm not letting him affect me. It's my 23rd birthday party, and I couldn't be more excited. Especially because Dez had told me I was going to have a "special performer" hmm. Wonder who, but I really don't care. I'm excited!

Trish spent nearly five hours picking out my dress and doing hair and make up, so we barely left the house and arrived at the hall twenty minutes before people started showing up.

I wore a purple dress that went just a little above my knees and was a little snug, hugging all my curves in the right way. My hair, that now contained Amber highlights, was up in a messy curled bun that looked casual, yet elegant at the same time. And as for make up, Trish went a little heavier and smokier than my usual look. But, it was worth it. Because for the first time in years, I felt beautiful. I felt sexy.

-x-

When everyone arrived shortly after us, I watched as my gift table filled up and people greeted each other. It's amazing how parties can bring people together.

By the time the mystery performer was announced to go on in five, I was exhausted. I walked around in four inch heels, thanks to Trish, and hugged every single friend and family member. I appreciated that they came, but I just wanted to relax.

I was hoping the performance would be Lady GaGa or Miley Cyrus or something, but no. To my surprise, there before me, with a guitar, was the guy I've been desperately trying to avoid.

"Hi everyone!" He said. "I'm Austin Moon, and today, I'm here because I screwed up big time. You see, In high school, I was in love with Ally, and honestly I still am. But I did something I regret, and I need to fix this."

"Ally" he said looking directly at me. "I know you hate me right now, but this song explains exactly how I feel, and I hope you can forgive me."

He's wrong. I don't hate him. I'm just hurt by him. The music starts playing and soon after, I hear his beautiful voice.

_**tear drops in your hazel eyes, can't believe I made you cry.**_

_**It's feels so long, since we've went wrong, but you're still on my mind.**_

_**Never meant to break your heart, sometimes things just fall apart.**_

_**So here's one night, to make it right, before we say goodbye...**_

**_So wait up, wait up, and give me one more chance_**

**_To make up, make up, I just need one last dance_**

**_Freshman year I saw your face, then came graduation day,_**

**_Said we'd be friends, till the end_**

**_Can we start again?_**

**_So wait up, wait up, and give me one more chance, _**

**_To make up, make up,_**

**_I just need one last dance_**

**_Na na na na oh-oh_**

**_Na na na na oh-oh_**

**_I heard you're heading east,_**

**_So let's just, make our peace,_**

**_So when you think, of me,_**

**_You'll smile_**

**_And I'll smile_**

**_So wait up, wait up, and give me one more chance ,_**

he walked off the stage and up to me, and looked directly into my eyes before singing the last verse.

_**to make up, make up, I just need one last dance,**_

_**Wait up, wait up, give me one more chance,**_

_**Just one song, and I'll move on, **_

_**Give me one last dance,**_

_**I just need one last dance,**_

_**With you.**_

_**Oh-woah.**_

this moment. This VERY moment, I suddenly wasn't mad anymore. I still love Austin too. With all my heart, and now, after that amazing song He wrote for me, I know his love is real.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says.

"I still love you too."

He smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek.

At first I'm a little embarrassed, seeing as practically my whole family, and my friends are watching. But, then I suddenly don't care. I relax and soon we are slow dancing on the dance floor, his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck.

I feel happy again. Even though we're still just friends for now... But somehow, I have a strange feeling that were being watched. By my family and friends of course, but the voice inside my head keeps telling me that something, someone, is here to ruin the start of us fixing our friendship. To ruin Everything...

* * *

**oohhh cliffhanger! Well, sort of... anyway, who do you think is watching them? Or do you think Ally is just being paranoid? Leave a review and tell me what you think c:**

**Till next time, thanks, and I love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the song "one last dance" by R5**


	8. im here

**hey guys. I'm so sorry for me posting so late at night, but my grandparents were here visiting, and...yeah you know how long visits are. But I just had to post this for you. And with out further ado, here's chapter 8 of CRTFY c:**

* * *

So, I guess I was partially right...except, it wasn't someone here to ruin everything. It was two someone's...

Dallas Jones, and...dare I say it? Kira Starr.

What the hell are they doing here!? Her. More importantly.

You all know why I hate Kira. So I guess that leaves Dallas, who, I don't hate at all...

Dallas and I met my sophomore year of college, and believe me, I had the biggest crush on him. We became pretty good friends within two months or so, and then he finally asked me out. Things went pretty well, until one night when I got a call from my parents.

Dallas had been shot in a liquor store robbery and was in a coma.

I was so devastated when I saw his lifeless body laying in a hospital bed, and even more so, when his doctor said he was being transported to a hospital in Spain, and had less than a 10% chance of living.

That pretty much sent me off edge. Dallas was the first boy I could actually say I had feelings for since the damage Austin had done to me. I mean, my feelings for him weren't nearly as strong as the one ones for Austin, but sadly, I never saw Dallas again, and I would never know if I could feel more with him.

So basically, that's how Elliot came into the picture. He was my mom's friend's son, and since I was so depressed about Dallas, she set me up with him. I really had no attraction to him from the start. He was cute, but...that was really all there was to him, besides his over sized ego.

I guess I just dated him for so long to keep my parents happy, even though deep down inside, I was a mess.

"Ally?" Austin said pulling Me from my thoughts. "I'll be right back. I gotta talk to Dez for a minute."

I smiled and watched as he walked away. Then I made my way over to the bar and ordered an Apple martini. Hey, I need to relax okay! It's my birthday, and my ex boyfriend from high school just sang and told me how sorry he was through an original song. My arch nemesis from high school, and the cause of Austin and I's split, is here for some unknown reason. I mean how did she find me!?

And lastly, my old college boyfriend that I thought was dead, is certainly not. Because he's walking up to me this very second...

"Ally..."

Even though I knew he was talking, words never came out to reply.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"D-Dallas. I thought you were...dead" I stutter.

"Shh." Hey says, putting a finger under my chin and making me look at him.

"I know. I've been out of my coma for six months now. And the doctors said It's a miracle I lasted so long."

I lightly smiled. "But, how did you find me? This party?" I ask.

"Well, the 'Happy Birthday Ally Dawson' sign on the front of the building kind of gave it away. And I may have been asleep for two years, but I only know one person with that name." He said winking.

I blushed, just as I felt two bony hands touch my shoulder and spin me around.

Ugh.

"Kira."

"Yeah. Hey Ally" she said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes. She really gets on my nerves.

"What do you want? Why are you here? I haven't seen you since high school when you and Austin- never mind. But seriously. How did you find me!?"

She chuckled. "Oh Ally. Still as naive as ever I see? Trish just about tweeted about this whole night. Anyone who saw it could easily find you. Just like I did."

I really am tempted to smack this bitch upside her head. -.-

"Stalk much? And that doesn't answer my question. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I ask once again.

I hear her groan. "Please Ally. You know exactly what I want."

I roll my eyes yet again. "No. I really don't."

"My God. You are so oblivious!" She yells, causing everyone in the hall to turn and stare at us. Great. Now all my family and friends are listening.

"I want Austin!"

I stood there dumbfounded.

"Ally Dawson, you knew that I liked him from the start! You should've known that better than anyone, after all. We USED to be best friends."

People stared and gasped. Including Trish, Dez, and Austin.

It's true. Kira and I were best friends, but once we got to high school, she completely changed. She started ignoring me and I had no idea why. But now that I think of it, we stopped talking when team Austin became best friends...Oh my God. I AM oblivious. But that still didn't give her the right to torment me for the rest of high school and cost me my relationship with Austin. As far as I'm concerned, kira Starr and I, will NEVER be anywhere near close to being friends again.

"You gonna say anything!?" She spat.

I looked her right in the eyes. "Kira, you know what? You brought all of that on yourself. You never told me you liked Austin. You never gave me a reason to why you were Ignoring me. And you sure as hell never should've kissed my boyfriend that night at prom!"

I gasped at my own words. I just told everyone, EVERYTHING.

"Ppfft. What are you talking about?" She asked coldly.

"Don't act like you don't know exactly what I'm talking about. Austin told me everything."

She stared at the ground."Fine. I admit that I kissed Austin. But it obviously meant nothing because he never kissed back."

I smiled inside at the thought that he didn't kiss back. But I also feel guilty because I pushed him away...

"Why? Why'd you did it?" I ask her calmly.

"My dad made me."

What!?

"What!?" Austin said stepping in. By now we had an audience.

"Kira, he forced ME to date you because I needed money..."

She shook her head. "No...? Austin. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry too Ally. I never meant for that to happen. I didn't think he'd actually do it."

Austin and I looked at each other nervously. As did the rest of the room.

"My dad killed your parents."

* * *

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Why would be do that?" Austin asks her in disbelief.

"He liked you. I dont know, but supposedly his record label was going down hill, and when he saw your videos on YouTube, he demanded that I get you to sell him one of your songs. But when I told him you were with Ally, I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt her, even if we stopped talking and I acted liked a bitch, I just couldn't. So, my father took matters into his own hands. He got your parents to come down to the studio, but they never made it. Because he purposely crashed a semi truck into your parents car, knowing he'd get your song by promising you money."

I can't believe this...

"And, when I found out your parents were in critical condition, I confronted him. But, he then started abusing me, saying if I didn't date you, he'd hurt me even more. Honestly, the ONLY reason I kissed you at prom, was because my father was watching. I feel terrible that I ruined your relationship. I mean, sure, I had a huge crush on you, but after seeing how badly the two of you acted after the break up, I couldn't try and steal you away." She said to Austin.

I'm confused, so I step in. "Kira, then why did you come here and tell me you came for Austin?"

She sighed. "I was scared, that my dad was watching. He always watches me. He hates me for not getting Austin to sell the song, because soon after you left to NY, the label closed. And no matter how many times I run away, he always finds me. But I'm not scared anymore. He can do whatever he wants. I just needed to tell everyone the truth."

* * *

My party started out great, but, it ended tragically. People gasped and felt so sad and sympathetic for us. But all they thought of it, was that it was a good show. Because no one did anything and they all left.

Dez and Trish went up to their room once we got home, and so did my parents. That just left Austin and I.

As soon as we were alone, he broke down. It made me want to cry too, because I had never seen him so sad. When we were together, not once did I see Austin cry. But at this moment, I needed to be there for him.

We sat on the couch and he cuddled up to me and laid his head down on my lap.

"They're gone Ally. And he killed them" he said between sobs. But I didn't reply, I just ran my fingers through his hair.

"I just can't believe Kira destroyed our relationship. OUT OF FORCE."

"I know I know." I whispered. "But it's okay Austin. We have to forgive her, it wasn't her fault that her father threatened her if she didn't go through with it."

"I guess, but I...I have no one. I mean, I was alone already after they died. But, the pain and sorrow, it just...came and hit me."

I wiped away his tears.

"Austin, that's not true. You have my parents. They love you, and also Trish and Dez. They're your best friends again! And...you have me. Just because we're only friends right now, doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I do, and just remember, when ever you need me, I'm here."

He smiled for what seems like the first time since he sang to me. "I'm glad Trish is pregnant." He said.

"Why?" I asked shocked at his sudden change in interest.

"Because if she weren't, you wouldn't have been on your way to put that wine back at 7-eleven. And I wouldn't have bumped into you."

We both chuckled lightly, and soon, we both peacefully fell asleep on my couch. _Together._

* * *

**_so many feels right now guys...I bet you weren't expecting that huh? This chapter certainly was drama filled...But don't worry. Next chapter is a happy one c: anyway, I hope you like it. And I'd really appreciate if you left me a review with some feedback c:_**

**_So...I have this idea for another Auslly story, and I already have a prologue planned out, but I'm debating on whether or not I should post it now, or wait until this one is finished. Here's the summary:_**

**_An Auslly fanfic. (I don't have a title yet. Maybe you guys can help me out with that? C: )_**

**_-Austin Moon wants nothing to do with Ally Dawson. They are polar opposites and have never gotten along. But what happens when they mistakenly start an online friendship with out knowing it's with each other? What happens when Austin finds out secrets he never imagined could be true? And most importantly, how will they react when they find out the person they've been opening up to, is...her?...him? The one person they can't stand._**

**_Yeah. So...idk. please give me your opinions on when or if I should post a first chapter. Thanks, and love you guys! :))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or 7-eleven_**


	9. dont want anyone but you

Chapter 9

I lie awake in my bed, Austin asleep next to me the next morning.

After our talk, we both fell asleep, but I woke up in the middle of the night and suggested we go to my room. Who cares if my parents are suspicious? I'm now 23, and if I want a boy in my room, it's my decision. Although, it's not like he's here for...that...reason. He just needed comfort.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Austin groan.

"Ugh. What time is it? And did I stay the night?" He asked.

I smiled. "8 in the morning, and yeah. You had a pretty...rough night."

"Oh." He says. "Then why am I awake? I should be sleeping. And so should you"

"Why?" I ask

"Because. We've gotten up so early since we started school. And now that were completely finished with college, shouldn't we get to sleep in sometimes?"

I smiled and nodded.

"What ever. But you're up now, so go take a shower" I pointed to the restroom inside my room and threw him a clean towel.

He huffed. "Fine."

Austin has been in there a good five minutes now, and I can honestly say I'm bored. I just sit there reading my journal from the very beginning. I never really noticed how exciting my teen years were after team Austin came to be...

I'm in the middle of a page, when my phone buzzes signaling I got a text.

:_unknown number: Hey Ally, it's Dallas. I got your number from your cousin. Jasmine? I think._

:_Ally: oh, that was...nice of her I guess. Not to be rude, but, is there something you need?_

_:unknown number: No, I just wanted to see...if you maybe wanted to hang out tonight? Like old times...?_

_:Ally: you mean like a date?_

_:unknown number: you could say that._

_Is he serious? Asking me out after everything last night. Unbelievable._

_:Ally: I don't know. It's kind of a bad time right now._

_:unknown number: aww. Come on Als. Please?_

I shiver when he calls me Als. He never called me Als before. It was always some stupid nickname like Ally-gator or the oh so original babe. I guess Its because the only people who ever call me that are close friends or family...or Austin. It just doesn't feel right coming from him.

I think long and hard about how to reply. I mean, I AM single and technically, Dallas and I never broke up...ehh what the hell. He'll just need to understand that it's a friendly date. If a date at all...

:_Ally: fine. I guess we can meet at McDonald's or something tonight._

_:unknown number: Lol. Ally are we 16 or something? No. I'm taking you to somewhere a little fancier. Dress nice ok? And I'll pick you up at 7. I saw your car drive away last night, so I think I know which house you stay at._

_:Ally: ok. I will see you later then._

I hear a reply, but I don't read it because Austin opens the bathroom door and and comes out in only a towel.

"Austin!" I shout covering my eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

He smirks at me. "Come on Ally. You've seen me shirtless and stuff before."

"Yeah, but not completely naked!"

Yeah. Austin and I never made it that far. I was hoping it would be prom night, but then...you know.

"Oh whatever. But I don't have a clean shirt. I can manage wearing day old pants, but I'll have to go home shirtless." He says.

"No. I have one..." I say.

He laughs. "Thanks Ally, but...I'm pretty sure nothing you lend me will fit."

"Oh, not one of my shirts Sherlock. I have an old one of yours. Remember that night we went late swimming at my house? And then we were almost busted when my parents got home? You rushed out the back door so fast that you left it."

He smiles. It's not a cocky grin or smirk. Nope. It's a genuine smile. Worth a million bucks.

"And you kept it?"

I nod and look down, and then head to my closet and grab his old black and grey checkerboard v neck.

"Thanks." He says as I toss it to him.

He walks back into the restroom and gets dressed. I take the time to get ready myself, and within twenty minutes, we head downstairs where everyone is waiting in the kitchen.

* * *

"Morning Ally...and..Austin?" My mom says once she sees him come down from my room. "I hope you're hungry. I made pancakes."

"Yayy!" I hear Trish squeal. Or so I thought. That girly scream actually belonged to Austin.

"Still a fan of those I see?" I playfully ask him.

He nodds. "Do you not know me at all Als?"

I chuckle.

"Ally honey, your father and I will be at a convention tonight, so we might be home pretty late." Says my mom.

"And Dez and I have to go shop for baby clothes" Trish adds..Oh yeah, did I mention they found out they're having a little girl? I can't believe she's already three months pregnant. Which also means, that team Austin has been reunited for two...

"So, I guess that leaves us." Austin says. "Wanna go to the movies or something?"

"Uhh, I don't know." I reply.

"He fake gasps and puts a hand on his heart. "You don't want to hang out with me Ally? That... that really hurts."

"No you idiot." I say laughing, but then I get serious. "It's not that it's just...I have...a date tonight."

Literally everyone in the room turns quiet. But not as quiet as Austin...

* * *

Austin's POV

She has a date? A fucking date with Who!? I thought she and Elliot were broken up?

"Oh." I say blankly. "That's ok. I'll just be going home then. Thank you for breakfast Mrs Daws-I mean, Penny. I'll see you all later"

I wave goodbye and walk out of the house. How can she even consider going out with some guy after promising she'd be there for me last night. If roles were switched, I'd turn the girl down immediately. Hell, I turn girls down anyway. Not because I'm a jerk, but because there's only one girl I want to be with.

My phone buzzes and I open the screen to see I have a text.

:_Dez: what was that!? Why'd you walk out like that? And she didn't tell you she had a date?_

_:Austin: No. She never said anything about it. And I don't know, I guess I felt mad that she couldn't hang with me._

_:Dez: buddy, we both know the real reason you left is because you're jealous and can't stand the idea of her being with another guy._

_:Austin: I guess you're right. But what's done is done._

_:Dez: wait, so you're not going to do anything about it?_

_:Austin: as much as I would like to, no. She seems happy, and as long as she is, that's all I want._

* * *

Ally's POV

Here I am sitting in Dallas's car, on our way to some fancy restaurant. He said to dress nice, but with the way Austin over reacted, I just threw on a simple cocktail tail dress and some light make up.

Speaking of Austin, why did he over react and just leave this morning? I mean, I know why...But, I don't understand. We're just friends, so I should be able to date if I want to, just like him.

"Were here." Dallas says once he stops the car.

It's some fancy restaurant. Ugh.

We walk inside and take our seats at a table next to a fountain, and unfortunately for us. The couple next to us is staring at me like I'm last year's trend and she's so over it. (1)

"So..." Dallas says.. "You, uhh look nice."

That's all I get? I look just...nice?

I look over the menu, and literally all this food sounds like something a king would eat. But I'm excited to try it...

"Can I take your order?" A waitress says, making googly eyes at Dallas. Pfft. Can't she see he's here on a date?

"I'll have the-" I was going to say I'll have the steak and potatoes plate, but Dallas so rudely interupted me.

"Well both have the chicken fingers and a water." He says as the waitress nods and walks away. Then he turns to me. "Sorry. I'm on a budget."

Oh my fucking gosh. Seriously? He brings me here to a fancy restaurant, only to order chicken fingers? For God's sake. We could've went to McDonald's! Ugh, this is why I hate fancy things. It's just to much! When I was with Austin, he knew that I was simple. And let me tell you, I enjoyed the picnics and trips to pizza hut with him a lot better than this. God, this date would be so much better if I were here with Austin. He makes me laugh all the time, and right now, we'd probably do something stupid and make jokes about the couple staring. And-

"Ally?" Dallas asks.

"Huh? Oh sorry Austin-"

Did I just say that?

"Austin?" He questions.

"Sorry. It just slipped out-"

"Forget it. It's fine. As I was saying, the reason I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, was because I spent big bucks on a hotel room for us." He says.

"What? Why would we need a hotel room?" I question.

He smirks. "I think it's a little obvious don't you think"

Unbelievable.

"Dallas. I'm not going to a hotel with you. What kind of girl do you think I am!?"

"Geez Ally. Why so up tight? I can show you a good time." He replies.

"When did you become a guy who only wants sex!? You're not the same person you were before the shooting. You turned into a jerk." I yell, not caring who hears.

"Maybe I did change. But so did you Ally. You're 23! Why not have a little fun?"

"Because Dallas. I-"

"You're a virgin aren't you" he says.

It's true...

"That's none of your business ok! And stop being such an ass." I yell

"You know what? Fine. Leave, you're nothing but a bitch now anyway."

That's it. I storm out of the restaurant into the street. And just my luck. It's pouring rain. I don't even know where I am!

I start walking down the road, my make up running and my hair a mess. These heels are killing me, so I take them off.

How can Dallas be such an ass!? I thought he'd be the same guy I had feelings for two years ago. But turns out, he only wanted one thing from me.

I've been walking for an hour, and then it hits me. Why I'm still not happy, why I had zero fun with Dallas, why I haven't lost my virginity yet, why I wasn't interested in Elliot.

It all comes back to Austin.

Why haven't I realized this!? I start running and I don't stop until I see Austin's house.

I literally bang on the door until he opens it.

"Ally what are you doing here? What happened? Why-"

"Shut up." I say. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I need him to listen.

He gestures for me to come inside and shuts the door. I make my way and sit down on his couch, him following close behind.

"What's this about?" He asks.

I take a deep breath, and then start talking.

"Austin, I don't know how to say this, and I don't know why I didn't realize this sooner. I, have not been the same since you got here. You make me the happiest girl when you're around, and I'm glad you're back in my life, but...I just can't do this anymore."

"But, I thought we were friends?" He asks quietly.

"No Austin. I can't be friends with you. I'm sorry, I just can't."

His face drops.

"Because I need to be more. I love you Austin. And not just as my friend. You mean more to me than that."

"What are you saying?" He asks.

"I'm saying, that...I don't want anyone but you"

He smiles at me. "Then, in that case...Ally Dawson? Will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

I smile back. "Yes."

Then he crashes his lips to mine. Hard. This kiss is long over due. Filled with passion, hurt, lust, and his lips move in perfect synch with mine. We pull away after a minute or so . Not because we want to, but because we needed air.

"You have no idea how long I've missed and wanted to do that." He says leaning his forehead against mine. "Ally, I really love you, and I promise, this time, forever and always is going to happen."

I smile and look into his eyes. "I love you too Austin."

* * *

**Hey guys cx I had a little free time to write, so I decided to give you another chapter cx and yay! Finally Auslly again! Told you this would be a happy chapter. And Dallas is a jerk huh?**

**Leave a review and some feedback. It's much appreciated. Btw, last chapter I forgot to give credit to my friend Stephanie for giving me the idea. So thanks! :))**

**Anyway, I decided that I'm going to post the first chapter of my new story tomorrow! XD**

**(1) yeah. I did get that line from Taylor Swift 's song "better than revenge" c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **


	10. author's note

**hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I recently got a review saying that this story is too much drama and unrealistic... So please, if you have any feedback or suggestions on how I can fix that, please leave a review. Thanks! :) and sorry to whoever doesn't like the idea of the story.. :(**


	11. right to the point

"Austin. No." I said, annoyance hinting through my voice. "You said you wouldn't pressure me! You know I've never done...this before."

He looks at me with sad eyes. "Ally. You promised me that today would be the day, and don't forget, it's your first time, but you'll be with me."

"I don't know...I'm nervous..."

He smiled. "Alls. It will be over before you know it! And believe me, once it's done, you'll want to do it over and over"

I don't say anything, and he gets impatient.

"Oh for the love of God Ally! We're going on that water slide and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Fine."

Yeah, it's been two weeks since Austin and I got back together. And let me tell you, it's been perfect. Except for today, because right now, were at a water park, and he's making me go Down the biggest slide here! It's my first time and I'm seriously nerv- wait...What we're YOU guys thinking?

Anyway, to sum it up, things are good right now, we just don't know when we should tell everyone...

"You ready?" Austin asks me. I didn't realize it before since I was thinking, but I'm currently in between his legs, and soon to be plummeting straight down.

I take a deep breath, and whisper "I guess"

Then before I know it, were down at ground level, in the drop pool.

"That was awesome wasn't it!" Austin yells.

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess it wasn't that bad..."

He smirks. "Told you it'd be fun. Now come on, let's go home. It's getting pretty dark."

I nod my head in agreement and step out of the pool to dry off.

-x-

When Austin and I arrive at my house, no one is home, so tonight I'm thankful I don't have to sneak him trough my window like I've been doing these past two weeks.

I don't know why I'm so scared to tell my family about us...I guess I'm just hoping everything works out.

"So," Austin says, once were in my room and sitting on my bed. "I have some VERY exciting news."

I half smile, wondering what it could be. Oh no, did he tell my parents about us!? What if they hate the idea? What if they kick me out and-

"Ally. Are you even listening to me?" Austin asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah. Now what's up?"

He smiles really big. "Ok, so remember that night your mom invited me to dinner and I told your dad I was waiting on some news regarding a record deal?"

I nod.

"Well...I GOT A CALL FROM RAMONE RECORDS YESTERDAY, AND THEY WANT TO MEET WITH US TOMORROW!"

"Oh my God Austin that's amazing!" I yell. "But...Wait. What do you mean 'us'"?

His smile gets even bigger, if that's even possible...

"I sent them a demo of that song you wrote for me senior year. You know before we...Yeah. anyway, they loved it and asked who it was written by, and I told them you wrote it . So now they want to meet the both of us!"

I SQUEAL. "This is amazing Austin. But...this is your dream, and I don't want to be the one to mess up your meeting and wreck your chances of getting a record deal."

He kisses me softly on the lips, before looking into my eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Alls. This is OUR dream. Last I recall, you love music, and you love singing and writing songs. So if I do for some reason get a deal, I want you as my partner. Because God knows I can't write a song." He jokes.

"But you wrote that song you sang to me on my birthday didn't you?" I ask slightly amused.

He shrugs. "Yeah, but..that was because I knew it was the only way to express how I felt. And I'm grateful I managed to write it. Because I now have my best friend and love of my life back."

Awww.

"Ok," I say. "I'll go with you tomorrow. But don't say I didn't warn you if I act like an idiot."

He just laughs and pulls me down next to him on my bed.

I feel electricity course through my body at the touch of his bare chest. Did I forget to mention that he's shirtless right now? I swear, this boy still has the body he had in high school that made all the girls swoon. He has a perfectly toned stomach, and his abs are nicely defined up until they reach his v-line.

I smirk to myself once he's asleep. Ha. If only those jealous girls in high school knew I was cuddling up to a half naked Austin right now...

* * *

"Ally, wake up" Austin says, waking me up.

I groan and get out of bed.

"I have to go home and change. The meeting is at 2pm and its already 12:30! So you should get ready to. I'll pick you up out front at 1:45. Sound good?" He asks, and I nod.

"Great, I'll see you soon." He kisses me on the cheek and proceeds to exit through the window.

Once he's gone, I shake my head in frustration. Ugh. What the hell am I supposed to wear to a meeting at a music studio!?

I sigh in defeat and head to my bathroom to take a shower.

Once I'm out, I brush my teeth and get dressed. I still have no clue what to wear, so I settle on some white skinny jeans, a dark purple tank, and my leather jacket. Some black wedges to top it off.

I head back into the restroom and apply some light make up. Mascara, blush, and lipstick. Nothing too much. Now...my hair...hmmm.

I blow dry it till it's completely dry and end up curling it loosely, so that each strand of hair flows perfectly over my shoulder.

I take one last glance in the mirror before hearing Austin's car and heading downstairs.

"Where ya heading?" Trish asks suspiciously when I pass her on my way out.

"Erm..nothing! Just heading to the mall. I'll see you later!" I shout in a hurry and run out the front door.

"You look nice." Austin says once I'm in his car and were on our way to the studio.

"Thanks." I blush. "Don't look to bad yourself."

He smiles in reply.

He looks pretty handsome in my opinion. Hot even. He's dressed in a blue button down flannel with a white shirt underneath, some dark blue ripped skinny jeans, and his favorite pair of sneakers. And his hair...looks like it's perfect, and he didn't even try.

"You nervous?" I ask as we pull into the driveway

He shakes his head. "Nah. I was...But then I remember I have you here with me. You're my good luck charm."

I smile. Not just because it was cute, but also because it was incredibly cheesy.

We walk up to and through the front doors, hand in hand, where we are greeted by a perky young blonde haired woman.

"Hi! I'm Sally. What can I do for you kids?" She asks.

"Thanks, were here to see Ronney Ramone. Moon. I have a meeting with him at 2" Austin replies sweetly.

"Aww yes, if you'd come this way, I'll take you to Mr Ramone's office." Says Sally.

We nod and follow her down the hall until she stops at a bronze colored door.

"This is your stop." She says. "He's waiting for you in there, good luck!" She says, and smiles as she walks away.

Austin and I open the door and are greeted by a tall dark haired man, I'm assuming is Ronney Ramone.

"Afternoon Austin, Ally, please take a seat." He says motioning us to a love seat in front of his desk.

We sit, and soon, he begins talking.

"Ok, let me get right to the point. Austin, I LOVED that demo you sent in, and I'm incredibly impressed with the fact that you wrote it Ally."

I smiled. "Thank you, but it's Austin here who brought the song to life."

"I agree." He says, and then turns to Austin. "Which is why I want to offer you a record deal. The both of you."

"No way are you serious!" Austin jumps up.

"Yes. The way you sang that song, just proves how talented you are. And the lyrics Ms Dawson wrote are just outstanding. Who knows, if I ever get the chance to hear her sing, I might just add 'singer' to her deal here at Ramone Records."

I smile at the thought of me being a singer. But, hey, I got time to worry about that later. Being Austin's song writer is good enough for me!

"Thank you Ronney." Austin says. "This has always been my dream."

"No problem kid. Just have make sure the two of you have 12 songs for me by the next time I see you. That's three months. So be prepared, because if I like them, we'll start recording your album immediately."

"Don't worry sir. We'll get them done." I say cutting in and smiling.

"I'M holding you to that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting at 2:30"

"Right." Austin says. We both wave and exit the room, and then soon, the building.

When we burst through the front doors, Austin picks me up and spins ME around. Kissing me passionately soon after. "This is amazing Alls! I've got a record deal! And so do you! I can't believe you almost didn't come."

I chuckle. "I'm glad I did though."

He smiles and takes my hand as we walk back to his car.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"I think we should tell them. My family, Dez, Trish. Not only about the record deals, but about our relationship."

He smiles. "I think That's a great idea. Why not invite them out to dinner with us tonight and we'll spill everything."

I nod and give him a hug, and soon, we're in his car on our way back home.

You see, this is why I love Austin. He's just a genuine and kind hearted person. It's hard NOT to love him. I hope everyone loves him just as much as I do, when we finally come clean at dinner...

But, I just couldn't be any happier than I am right now, we just accepted a record deal for God's sake! And I have a feeling that our lives are about to change...

* * *

**ok guys cx here's another chapter for you! And I want say I'm so sorry for not updating these past few days. But my WiFi was out and I just didn't have connection to post. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a review and some feedback. Positive, OR constructive ! I learned that I need to acknowledge when you guys notice something off in my story. So thank you! And keep reading :) Ooh btw, the first chapter to my new story I mentioned a few chapters ago is up. It's called "say you like me" so go check it out if you'd like. Thanks and love you guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **


	12. make you believe in me

"Hello?" I asked once Austin and I entered the house

Hmm...No one's home, weird...

"They're probably uh...out?" He says while scratching the back of his neck.

Ok, now I know he's hiding something. He always does that when he's nervous.

"Austin, don't try to fool me. I know you're up to something. Do you know where they are?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

He shakes his head no.

"Can't we just go to the park or something and wait for them to get back?"

"But, we just got home. And I'm tiredddd" I whine.

"Please Als? For me?"

Damn it. When can I ever say no to his puppy dog face? Oh. That's right. I can't.

I mentally sigh. "Fine."

His mouth turns into a toothy grin, and we head back out to the car.

* * *

The car ride is pretty silent, but...It's comfortable.

I stare out the car windows and think about how my life could change.

Ok, so...there's a bunch of pros and cons to this record deal.

PRO: Austin and I both get to live out our dreams.

CON: I'd have to set aside my degree in Psychology..

PRO: I can inspire people through lyrics, while Austin brings the words to life

CON: I'd be busy all the time.

Hmm, this is a 50/50 situation for me. I mean, there's so many things that can go right, yet so many things that can go wrong.

Like, what if people hate my songs? I'll lose my deal, and Austin will end up working with someone else.

Or, what if Austin goes on tour and I can't come? What if he gets bored and realizes he doesn't love me? He could meet another girl or turn into an asshole if the fame gets to him. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

No. You're just overthinking this...

"Ally" Austin says, stopping the car. "Were here."

I guess thinking about things, really made me zone out, because we're not at the park right now...

"Austin, why are we at a restaurant? I thought we we're waiting for the others? Didn't you drag me from home to go to the park? Because this is not the p-"

"Ally. Don't take this the wrong way...But please. Shut the fuck up." Austin interrupts. Look"You need to chill out ok? I got everything under control. Everyone is inside waiting for us."

"But, when did you call them?"

He smiles. "Lets go inside and find everyone, an then I'll tell you."

I follow him inside this beautiful restaurant. It's way fancier than any of the places I've been too, considering most if my money is spent on tuition, and I live with my parents...still.

"Hi honey!" My mom exclaims once we find our table.

I nod and smile as everyone else greets Austin and I, and then we sit.

"So." I say turning to Austin. "Now that we found them. You wanna tell me how you got them to come without calling?"

He flashes a smile at everyone at the table.

"Well...i needed their help."

"For what?" I ask confused. But when he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box, only then do I understand.

"Ally Dawson?" He starts. "I know over these past years I've been a horrible friend and boyfriend when we were together. And can I just say that hurting you was the stupidest and idiotic mistake I've ever made in my life. BUT, I promise that US being back together is forever this time. So, will you have the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and accept-"

Now I know what you're thinking...you barely get back together and you're about to be engaged!? Well..

"This promise ring?" He finishes.

I nod and smile in reply and literally throw my arms around his neck.

"So I take that as a yes?" I hear Austin say.

"Yes dumbass. Thanks for ruining the moment." I joke.

He laughs and we pull apart, only to be greeted by the smiles and joy on my family and friend's faces.

"Welcome back to the family _son. " _my father says, making both of us blush.

"It's good to be back sir."Austin replies.

We sit back down at the table as my mom starts up a conversation.

"So, Austin, Ally, what's this news you wanted to tell us?" She asks.

Austin turns his gaze towards me, and gives me a go-on-tell-them kind of look. I smile and let him know I understood.

"Well...We had a meeting with Ramone Records today, and...we got a record deal!"

"That's great guys!" Trish squeals.

"Both of you?" Dez adds in.

We nod in response, and it seems like everyone is happy for us. Except...my father, who hasn't said a word.

"Dad?" I ask. "You okay?"

He ignores me.

"Lester honey, what is it?" My mom asks,clearly understanding that I didn't receive a reply.

"It's nothing Penny!" He shouts a little to loudly, before turning to face me.

"Ally, how could you do this?"

"Do what?" I ask confused.

He rolls his eyes with anger flashing through them."You know what I'm talking about Allyson."

This is not good. He only calls me Allyson when something tragic happens, or if he's really pissed. Well, I don't see a casket anywhere! So I guess it's option number two..

"You've worked so hard to graduate from NYU. And now you're just going to throw your psychology degree out the window for some stupid record deal!?"

"It's not stupid dad!" I yell back. "It's my dream ok!? It's both mine and Austin's dream, and we're finally getting the chance to live it."

"I don't care if it's your dream. Music is not a career! And I will not let you throw your actual career degree away for something that will never happen. "

By now, I had tears in my eyes, and I couldn't care less about the stares people were giving our table.

I stood up, wiping the tears away from under my eyes. I am NOT weak.

"Fine dad." I say. "Maybe you disapprove, but I'm not a child anymore. You can't stop me from pursuing music with Austin. It's my choice. And it's my life."

And with that, I say goodbye to my two friends and my mother, who all look equally shocked from what they've just heard, and leave the restaurant. Austin following behind.

I sigh and mentally slap myself in the face. How could he put me down for the choice I'm making? Isn't a parent supposed to tell you to follow your dreams? Not tell you that you'll never make it.

I feel angry. Whatever happiness I had earlier, is gone. But I made sure Austin knew it wasn't his fault. It was none other than my disbelieving father.

If he doesn't think we can make it in the music world, just he wait and see.

_Dad. I'll prove you wrong. l'll **make **you believe in me._

* * *

**ok guys. You all officially have permission to mentally murder me for not updating for two weeks. I've just been going trough some stuff right now, but it's ok now. So I thought I'd give you your chapter c: so...What did you think? Did Ally's dad over react? Can she actually make him believe in her? Comment some feedback and Ideas for the next chapter. I really appreciate your reviews c;**

**P.S: do any of you guys use wattpad as well as ? #just curious lol**


End file.
